


Behind Closed Doors

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College students Ken Ichijouji and Ren Tobari engage in some activities, behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

"Now ride me."

With a shaky moan, Ken slowly let himself slide down on Ren's length. It indeed stung a little, but it wasn't too bad. He could survive this. He needed to get used to the position he was in. He had been on top before, but the study chair was an unfamiliar accessory and he slipped a couple of times, slamming down on Ren's cock and shocking them both. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wouldn't help them reach release.

Eventually, Ken got the hang of it and moved at a nice, steady pace, bouncing up and down in Ren's lap. He had his head thrown back, his violet hair shifting with every thrust. His blue eyes were closed and the only thing keeping him in Ren's lap were his arms around the blue-haired boy's neck.

For now, Ren just enjoyed the sight of the pale boy moving up and down in his lap, loving the sight of it. He wouldn't be silent for long, however, giving another instruction of his. "Faster," was the only thing he said and Ken's violet eyes opened to look at Ren. It took him a little longer to oblige. He tried going faster and managed to speed up a little, just not fast enough for Ren's liking. "I said faster," he snapped again and he slapped the violet-haired boy on his ass cheek.

A scream burst from Ken's throat; he loved the sensation of the hit. Yes, he did like being spanked and Ren knew it all too well. Because even though Ken went a little faster again after that, Ren realized he really couldn't and he helped out, bringing his hips up to meet Ken's thrusts.

Ken couldn't control his moans now that Ren had reached deep enough, striking a special spot inside Ken with every thrust. Ken's skin tingled and he knew he couldn't last long like this. It seemed Ren was close himself as he took a firm grip of Ken's cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Ken couldn't move his body anymore, just stilled as Ren kept thrusting into his body, forcing him towards his orgasm, before he released his seed everywhere.

Ken kisses his boyfriend again and it turns into a slow and lazy kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. He started moving his hips up and down again, but it goes just as lazy and slow as the kiss. It's more loving and sweet this way, the way Ren usually likes to end it. They take their time and steadily build up towards Ren's orgasm. He came deep inside Ken, only a soft groan leaving his mouth. They break the kiss and stare at each other for a moment.

The sexual tension is gone and it means Ken can move about again, but he chooses to stay in Ren's lap, feeling his boyfriend's softening cock slowly slip out of him. Ren makes no move to get the other out of his lap, either.


End file.
